lolosiafandomcom-20200216-history
The New Creation
After the gods of today sometime in the future the gods will fall and a new set of gods would rule over The New Creation.One of these was the goddess Ambozel the story begins in 2012 DL in Lolosia.In Motana a mortal named Kristan found the temple of Gastraga goddess of Gems and the soon after Gastraga was pregnant.After 9 months the baby was born she was named Ambozel after the former country Ambozelia for her father Kristan was living in what was once Ambozelia and also because Ambozelia was founded by Gastraga.Before Ambozelia was founded Amland was where Ambozelia is today.She guided the Ambozelians from Ganymia to Amland.She made a long bridge made of gems cutting through the Aerthan Ocean from Aeros to Ertha.Then she destroyed the bridge.She fought alongside the Ambozelians.Then she made the Amish from Amland flee to Thudor while the Ambozelians made themselves at home. The Ambozelians built a large colossal statue of Gastraga in the capital of Ambozelia.The capital was also called Ambozel until it became Ducovic.Ambozel daughter of Gastraga was kept in the Enchanted Forest of Indosia.Basho the guardian of the Enchanted Forest took care of Ambozel while Indosia and her followers provided Ambozel everything she needed to survive.Two decades later Ambozel returned to Gastraga but she only stayed there for a decade then she returned to the Enchanted Forest this time she helped Basho,Indosia and Indosia's followers take care of the Enchanted Forest.She stayed there for about a thousand years and then trouble came.She had her first taste of Heavenly foods and Heavenly drinks when she was 38 completely stoping her aging process.The trouble was that the destruction of Lolosia had begun and after the destruction of Lolosia the new creation will begin.By now Ambozel was 1068 years old.Mighty Nereus was angry at the Heavans who are no longer worshipping the divinities he decided to throw them out of the skies and strip away their immortality after he had done this the Heavans cursed him saying "Nereus soon you too will fall but unlike us you will fall to your doom".Nereus just laughed happily and Nereus said "Foolish mortals you soon will die and fall unlike us Gods and Goddesses we shall rise and live forever"soon the Heavans began trading with all of Lolosia's nations gaining more power and soon some of them were riding Seichinese dragons some Flying Elephants some were able to float in the wind some carrying wind bags all of them aiming for Motana.Meanwhile Nereus was still relaxing not knowing that the Heavans were just only a few kilometers away from Motana.The leader of the Heavans Gorfal was determined to reach Mt.Towpark the Heavans had already reached Motana's Enchanted Forest Ambozel took an oath to the Heavans she promised not to tell Nereus Basho,Indosia and her followers took the same oath they advanced to Jewel peak Gastraga took the same oath after that Patars and Waros took the same oath.The Heavans reached Mt.Towpark then Nereus saw them he got angry and he threw a thunder bolt at them but Gastraga made a shield of Gems to redirect the thunder bolt so the thunder bolt hit Nereus instead Nereus arose getting 1000 thunder bolts and each one hitting the shield of gems destroying it Gastraga made 1000 spears made of gems and each hit Mt.Towpark Gorfal fought with swords and other weapons he killed Gaucasia causing more fighting Waros strengthened the Heavans while Patars weakend the Towparkans by making them believe that peace was still there after a lot of fighting the Heavans won and the New Creation has begun. Category:Amland Category:Legends